


Cool Summer Breeze

by DoNotComeAtMeBerry



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Cool Summer Breeze, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotComeAtMeBerry/pseuds/DoNotComeAtMeBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something goes horribly wrong in Arendelle, Elsa finds that she is responsible for the frozen wasteland once known as a friendly town called Gravity Falls. (Takes place a few years after Gravity Falls started, so Dipper and Mabel are well into their teen years, and Stan is pretty old.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oy, couldn't think of a good title for this one. If you have any advice, let me know!

"Grab your bags, the bus could be here any minute!"

Dipper rushed down the steps, a toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth. His red plaid shirt, unbuttoned, flew behind him like a tail as he hurried to the door. Fortunately, he had a white shirt under it, so buttoning his plaid shirt was no concern. "We can't miss the bus!" Mabel hollered, her head sticking out the window as she glanced down the road for any signs of movement.

The twins' parents took their suitcases and sat them both down by the door. Both were quite different, each one a perfect representation of their personalitites: Dipper's suitcase was a black leather one; it was messy with a few things sticking out of it. Mabel's, on the other hand, was completely packed and almost stuffed with clothing and sweaters; her suitcase was pink and covered in stickers and glitter. Dipper culdn't help but smile; when he was younger, he feared his sister would grow out of that goofy, sparkly personality, but now he knew she never would.

Hurrying back upstairs with his shoes now on, Dipper finished brushing his teeth and took the toothbrush downstairs to pack into the suitcase. He took his hat, hanging with his coat on the hanger at the door, and put it on confidently. He still remembered the day he'd gotten the hat from Grunkle Stan. He was only twelve years old. Now, he'd had the hat for five years and was seventeen years old. Surprisingly, the hat still fit him, especially for that big head of his. But he would always bring his hat to Gravity Falls, even if it didn't fit him anymore. He couldn't outgrow those childhood summers at the Mystery Shack.

"The bus is here!" Mabel called. "Hurry, Dipper!"

"Coming!" Dipper hollered back, tying his shoe. Their parents stood at the doorway, smiling sadly.

"We love you," their mother told them. "Have a great summer."

Their father only nodded.

"Love you too," Mabel answered almost sadly, hugging her parents tightly and catching them off-guard. Surprised but happy, they hugged her back.

Dipper joined the group hug, feeling almost sorry for his parents. They knew that the twins wanted to go back to Gravity Falls every year, and since their summertime visits their parents willingly accetpted every time the twins asked to go back. Plus, Grunkle Stan definitely missed them. Right?

"Tell Uncle Stan we said hello," their dad told them.

"We will," Dipper promised.

"The bus is here!" Mabel shrieked in excitement. "C'mon, Dipper!"

Dipper laughed and ran outside, carrying his suitcase as he struggled to keep up with Mabel's excitement. "Wait up!" He called, unable to surpress a grin.

They stopped at the sidewalk and waited for the bus to stop. Being a gentleman, Dipper took his sister's suitcase with his own and carried it into the bus. Only one other person sat on the bus, a young man who appeared to be on his way to work.

_Dipper, you're such a kindly brother,_ thought the bus driver, but he said nothing until the twins got on the bus.

"How much?" Dipper asked, sticking his hand in his pocket in search of bus fare.

"No need. Someone already payed for you." The bus driver tipped his hat. "The name's Bill."


	2. Chapter 2

For a summer morning, it sure was cold.

The windows were freezing to the touch, and Dipper felt the cold air blowing on him from the front of the bus. He could tell Mabel was cold, too, because she was snuggled up against him with a blanket from her suitcase.

"Mabel, is it cold in here or what?"

She didn't respond.

"Mabel? Wake up."

"Never," she replied groggily. "Let me sleep forever."

Rolling his eyes but smiling, he leaned further into the bus seat and put his arm around his sister to keep her warm. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep rush toward him too, despite his excitement to go back to the summertime home of his childhood. Sleep would only get them back to Gravity Falls more quickly, and hey, maybe he would dream of his eventful past summers spent there with Mabel, too.

"He's awake, he's awake! Get over here!"

Blackness faded away into a strange, unfamilar place Dipper hadn't seen before. He shuddered. Sitting up, Dipper tried to speak but no words came out. His surroundings were a white, snowy mess and a few people bent over him. He felt too dizzy to stay sitting and fell back to the ground, the cold snow melting to water and pooling around him, seeping into his very bones. He heard one last scream before jerking back into consciousness.

"Huh?"

Breathig heavily, Dipper glanced around. He was back on the bus. His attention flickered to Mabel, who was staring at him worriedly.

"Dipper?"

He sat there for a moment, staring back at Mabel with wide eyes. Finally, he spoke. "I'ma okay," he murmured. "Bad dream. What time is it?"

Based on what it looked like outside, Dipper assumed it was late morning, and that he hadn't been asleep for too long.

"I dunno. But I think we're close to town."

Pine trees started to dot the fields as the bus sped by, the sparse patches of forest becoming thicker and darker. "Pine trees," he said, grinning. "You're right. We're almost there."

After a short time looking outside the window, Dipper finally saw the thing that made his heart skip every time he saw it.

"The water tower!" Mabel scrambled over to the window. "Look Dipper, the big muffin!"

"Um, it's a giant explosion," Dipper replied in a mock-deep voice, imitating Robbie, his childhood crush's ex-boyfriend. They both chuckled as the bus slowed to a halt.

The vehicle stopped in the familiar bus station where Dipper and Mabel had been so many times since they were only twelve years old. "Bus 52... arriving in Gravity Falls... depart station... all aboard..." the twins heard the bus driver's muffled voice echo throughout the station.

"Well," said Mabel briskly, "Next stop, the Mystery Shack."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?"

"You do the honors." Dipper backed away from the door, offering it to Mabel. She knocked three times, and they both waited for a response.

They waited about thirty seconds before they heard footsteps towards the door, and despite his age, the twins could ehar the bolstering confidence just in Grunkle Stan's footsteps.

The door opened slowly, and out came old Stan Pines in his fancy suit, his eight-ball cane, and his trademark fez. The twins appeared to have gotten taller while Stan got shorter, because now Dipper was a few inches taller, and he knew Mabel was the tallest of all three of them, considering her extra millimeter she'd managed to keep on Dipper all these years. Stan's grey, whiskered face looked rough but clean, but other than a few differences, he looked almost exactly the same, and this was true: Stan hadn't changed a bit.

"Welcome to a world of mystery!"

"Grunkle Stan!" The twins jumped into the Shack, hugging Stan, but he hand't even noticed yet that these weren't tourists.

"Uh, I'm chargin' for hugs! They're ten-twent- _fifty_  dollars each. So pay up."

They released Stan from their death hug, and he adjusted his glasses. "Kids? Kids!" Laughing, they all hugged again. "I'm still chargin' for the hugs."

"Oh, this is isn't a hug," Dipper teased. "It's a chokehold."

"Hey!" Startling both Dipper and Stan, Mabel changed the subject. "You didn't have to pay for our bus fare."

"Bus fare?" Stan blinked. "I didn't pay for bus fare. I don't pay for anything."

"Then... who payed for our ride to town?" Dipper asked.

"Beats me."

"Hmph." Mabel folded her arms. "Now we can't thank them properly."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Dipper patted her shoulder. "But for now, let's get unpacked."

They headed upstairs, grabbing their cases.

As Dipper began to unpack, Mabel inquired, "Did you bring them?"

She didn't have to specify for Dipper to know what she was talking about. "Of course I brought them," he answered, opening his suitcase and pulling out his most treasured object among everything he packed.

The golden, six-fingered hand glinted as he shifted the cover's angle, and goosebumbs appeared on his skin. "Are you getting a draft in here, too?"

His sister shrugged.

He continued to examine the book, which had a large, black "3" printed on the golden hand. Journal Number Three. Over the years, he'd managed to collect the journals, even if it meant bartering with Stan, or Gideon, or whoever he had to deal with. He didn't care. He wanted to document all the ifnormation he could find, and if that meant collecting the journals, then that was what he had to do. He would kill for that kind of power.

 _Woah, hey buddy. Calm down. You won't have to kill anyone, and you won't kill anyone._ His own thoughts rebuked him, and he shook his head to clear them away. _You're a teenager. Not a ruthless killer._

"You okay?"

Mabel was staring at him.

"Huh? Yeah. I just need to clear my mind."

"Go take a walk, relax. You look tense. We just got here and you're already freaking out."

Dipper half-smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Mabel."

And with that, he closed the journal, headed downstairs, and set out for the woods.

He decided he might as well search for soemthing bizarre to get a head start on his freakish summer in Gravity Falls, so he opened the journal to a random page.

"I've encountered a strange force in the heart of the woods," he read aloud, "but it doesn't appear to be anything. Perhaps it's a portal of some sort, but after a long time of observation, I've ruled out that only a disturbance would cause an eventful occurance for the force."

 _Well,_ he thought, closing his book,  _that's where I'm headed._


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa, could you lay off with the cold? It's still summer."

Anna stood at the doorway to her sister's room, leaning against the hinge with her arms folded. "You can wait for winter, can't you?"

Elsa didn't look at her. She was staring out the window, memory clouding her wistful gaze. "Sorry. I thought I could control it."

"But you _can_ ," her sister argued. "You _can_ control your powers. You're afraid again, and I don't think your grief over Mom and Dad is helping, either."

A tear rolled down Elsa's cheek. "I feel awful. It's all my fault. Hans, our parents, the harsh winter I threw us all into. I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna walked in slowly, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"I shut you out for years," Elsa whispered. "All because of these stupid ice powers." The room temperature lowered, and ice began to create a thin layer on the walls, crackling across the room.

"Elsa, calm down. You're scaring yourself. It's okay to be upset, but not to blame yourself for things you couldn't control."

"I just... I just need to take a walk." Elsa hugged her sister. "I love you, but right now I need to be alone."

Anna's gaze saddened, but she nodded understandingly and backed away.

Elsa stepped out the door, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

_Conceal, don't feel..._

Leaving the castle was easy, and leaving her room was easier. She's already spent way too much of her life in that awful prison, and worse, away from poor Anna, who had to bury their parents alone after an untimely death at sea.

She decided to head for the woods, where she felt most familiar with things. Maybe that would calm her down.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Damn, it's really cold!_

Dipper wrapped his arms around his torso to avoid the progressively colder draft he was getting as he neared the center of the woods. He heard a faint buzzing sound as he continued, stopping and looking around on occasion to see if he had gotten any closer. As he kept moving, the buzzing became louder, and he broke into a run. The wind was stronger, too, and he held an arm over his face to cover it. When he finally saw a spark of purple, he lowered his arm and saw a swirling hole tear through the brown and green of the pine trees.

"Huh." Slowing to a stop, he waited to examine it, then headed toward it and reached out for it. The buzzing became loud and sharp until he pulled his hand away. Taking his journal, he wrote, "Portal seems to react when touched- friendly?" Closing his journal, he backed away a few feet and took a better look at the portal. "Purple, swirling, buzzing sound..."

Before he had a chance to close his journal, he was shocked to see the portal right in front of him, sucking at his plaid shirt. "Woah..." he tried to back away even farther, but the portal followed him and before he could run, he found himself being sucked away into another world.

Dipper tried to breathe as he felt himself being pulled and yanked through some bizarre world, but he couldn't stop screaming, even when he thought his lungs had been drained of air. He closed his eyes and yet he still could not breathe, so he awaited either another world or death. Thankfully, before his second option, he felt his body thrust to a complete stop. He could not tell if he was sitting or standing or laying down or crouched, but he wad too dizzy to care. Waiting for his confusion and physical disorientation to die away, he found that he was laying down. And he was cold and wet.

Finally opening his eyes, white light blared in his vision and he was dizzy again until he saw... her. Rubbing his head, he couldn't help but utter the slightest "wow" as her figure came into focus. Forgetting the cold, wet snow seeping into his bones, he gazed at the woman standing above him. She had bright white hair, that almost seemed to glow with frost, and she wore a beautiful, sparkling dress that complimented her curves in a way that Dipper couldn't fathom. Finally, he took a moment to examine her face, the smoothest skin he'd ever seen, with her eyes, cold and defensive yet insecure and fearful, like she was scared he would hurt her. And yet, he didn't even want to touch her, as to deface her beauty.

"Uh... hi."

"Who are you?" Her hands were held in front of her threateningly, but he didn't know how she could hurt him with her bare hands, so delicate as they seemed.

"Oh, sorry!" He scrambled away and held his hands in front of his face. "I won't hurt you, I swear. No worries."

She seemed to relax, but her hands were still tense. "Who are you?" She repeated. "Don't think I can't defend myself. I'm the Queen of Arendelle."

"Queen?" Dipper stood, but still had his hands held to her to show he didn't want to hurt her. "Uh. My name is Dipper. Dipper Pines... m'lady." He bowed. "It's an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful queen."

A man with glasses approached behind the Queen. "Don't think you can flatter my wife, Dipper Pines. I know where you live." His hair was brown and brushed neatly, but before he could get a better look at the guy, he slid away behind a tree.

"We can still see you," Dipper called after him.

"I always see you," the man replied. "I run a blog about you."

Dipper had no words for that, but the Queen did.

"I'll freeze you if you say anything about my King," she said.

"Sorry! Sorry..." Dipper backed away even farther. "Wait. Freeze?"

Elsa lowered her hands slightly. "Yes."

"Incredible," Dipper murmured. He lowered his hands, too. "You don't have anything to worry about, my Queen," he laughed. "I'll just be heading back to my universe, and, uh... see ya, I guess."

"You're not going anywhere."

Dipper turned around to face her once again. "What? Why?"

"You have trespassed on the Arendelle, my father's land. For that you will be punished."

"What? But, Queen..."

"Elsa."

"Queen Elsa, I didn't mean any harm to you, I didn't even know where I was going! Why can't we part ways and just forget?"

"I'm afraid that is not our way. I would let it go-"

the man behind the tree laughed.

"-but you could be a potential threat to my kingdom."

Dipper sighed. "Alright, I get it." He turned around sharply and headed for the portal, and Elsa darted after him, lifting her hand to freeze him, but he managed to jump and fall through the portal, hoping it would bring him back to Gravity Falls, but before he landed in the woods, he found himself engulfed in a freezing swirl of snow and ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Afternoon faded to evening in Gravity Falls, and as the time passed Mabel grew more and more concerned for her brother. By the time the sun had set, she knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry, kid," Stan hollered from the kitchen. He headed into the living room with a Pitt Cola in hand, where Mabel waited anxiously. "You know how Dip likes bein' outdoors. He probably just lost track of the time.

"He always heads back before sunset because he can't read in the dark," Mabel argued. "I'm going out to check on him."

"Hah, knock yourself out." Stan chuckled and took a drink of his soda.

Mabel glared at him with her lips pursed. "That's probably what happened to him." With that, she left and went off to the woods, to the pathway she knew Dipper tended to follow.

"Dip? Dipper, it's dark bro," she called. "Where are ya?"

No response.

"Dipper?" She repeated. The only thing she heard was the sounds of the woods. 

Shuddering, Mabel remembered that at night, Gravity Falls was like a completely different town. Something could have hurt Dipper, or even...

_No,_ she thought. _Be positive. Think happy thoughts._

She called his name for a while, wondering what kinds of things he'd seen in the forest. He told her most everything he'd seen, but she wasn't sure if he was hiding anything. After all, when he'd discovered Journal Number Three a few years ago, he'd seemed unwilling to tell her about it until she insisted. Maybe he was still hiding something.

"Dipper," she called one last time, before shrieking promptly after.

There she found her brother's figure, eyes wide like he had just seen a ghost, his position awkward and almost alive. He was running when this had happened.

She reached out to touch him, but didn't want to. Was it just ice, now, or an actual body? Would it melt and thaw him out, or was he ice, now, and he would melt with it? Was this even Dipper, or was this some sort of trick, something to lure her into the same fate that had befallen him?

Whatever it was, she knew her twin needed help.

Again, Mabel found herself startled when a strange purple mass approached her. It was in constant motion, with different shades of purple and pink crackling around it.

"Did-- did _you_ do this?

"I did."

The voice was not from the swirling mass, but from behind Mabel. Startled yet again, she spun around to find two figures behind her.

"Uh..."

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my husband, Awkward."

"...hi?" Mabel turned back around. "Look, I'm a little... busy right now. I think I just found--"

"Your brother Dipper?" She heard the man speak.

Mabel faced the two once again. "How'd you know?"

"My beloved knows all about your town," Elsa told her. "He 'runs a blog' about your family.

Mabel frowned, ignoring what Elsa had just said. "What did you do to my brother?" Raising her fists threateningly, she stepped closer. "Was this you?"

"Please, calm down. We're here to help. If we can."

_"If?"_  Mabel's heart pounded. "What's wrong with him? Why are you even here?"

"We'll explain everything, if you will take us to your House of Mystery."

"The Shack?"

"Yes."

Mabel sighed and bit her lip. "Alright, fine. But if we're gonna be working together here, I'm gonna need some help carrying Dipper."


End file.
